The Monk's Valentine
by forthright
Summary: [oneshot] Fluff and sweetness for Valentine's Day. Miroku tries to convince Kagome that his charms are irresistable.


**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this little scenario… especially for the monk whose charms make him so very irresistible.

**Author's Note:** Miroku's mischief would be not quite so tantalizing if it weren't for the delightful suggestions of my beta, Fenikkusuken. Thank you for helping me to go just so far, but no further, dearie!

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**The Monk's Valentine**

"What is all this?" asked Miroku with some surprise when he entered Kaede's hut.

Shippo and Kagome sat in the corner, busily working with scissors and glue. "Hello, Miroku-sama," greeted the young woman. "Shippo's helping me make valentines." The kitsune proudly displayed a large pink heart, _Be My Valentine_ scrawled across it in red crayon.

"Is this another one of your modern traditions, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked with interest as he eyed the explosion of pink, red, and lavender at his feet.

"That's right," Kagome acknowledged as she continued folding and creasing paper to create small origami boxes, which she was filling with foil-wrapped chocolates. "Valentine's Day gives us the chance to let others know how much we care about them."

"Will you be asking me to be your Valentine, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked with a suggestive wink.

The miko shook her head. "Don't waste your charms on me, Miroku-sama," replied Kagome evenly. "I do have some chocolate for you, but don't expect anything more."

With a show of indignation, Miroku drew himself up. "I'll have you know, there are those who find my charms irresistible."

"Ah," replied Kagome with an amused glance. "But are the ones who fall so easily to those charms worth catching?"

This gave Miroku pause, and he wandered across the room to pick up a sheet of pink paper, which he fingered thoughtfully. "May I have this, Kagome-sama?" he asked politely.

"You're going to make a valentine, Miroku-sama?" inquired the miko.

"I think I shall," returned the monk smugly. "Just for you."

"Planning to win me over? It won't work you know."

"Kagome-sama," stated the monk patiently. "I can guarantee you that my valentine will be most effective. I am a man of considerable abilities. I can capture and hold any young maiden's attention. I can enthrall her so completely that she'll never leave my side. My charms are just as I said—irresistible."

"So you say," Kagome laughed, though the determined glint in the monk's eye made her a little nervous.

Miroku disdained the crayons and markers that Kagome had brought back for Shippo's use. Instead, the monk sat in the opposite corner of the hut, humming to himself as he prepared his own ink and brushes. The miko focused her attention back on Shippo, who was adding stickers along the edge of his next card. The morning passed pleasantly.

Miroku waited until the kitsune had scampered off to deliver his Valentine's card to Kirara before rising to his feet and clearing his throat to catch Kagome's attention. She stood, dusting off her skirt, and walked over to the monk. "Done?" she asked curiously.

With a bow and a flourish, Miroku proffered the fruit of his labors—a small pink heart, skillfully decorated with intricate patterns. "For my Valentine," he said with a warm smile.

"Oh!" Kagome gasped, "Miroku-sama this is really beautiful," she complimented, flashing him an admiring look. Her finger traced a line of vines, a scattering of flowers, a cluster of berries. Something along the edge caught her eye, and she turned the heart on its side, trying to make out the delicate markings. "Miroku-sama?" she began, confused. "This looks like one of your sutras."

Looking up, she found the monk standing very close, a gleam in his eye. "Indeed," he said serenely, then spoke the word to activate the spell.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed threateningly. "Miroku?" she said with exaggerated sweetness. "Why can't I move?"

Grinning triumphantly, the monk threw his arms wide, "Because my charms are irresistible."

Kagome closed her eyes and groaned. "Miroku-sama, release me right now."

"Just a moment," the monk said, walking around the young woman with a hand on his chin. "Let's make sure I've met all the requirements which were laid out, shall we?"

"You're enjoying this too much," Kagome accused.

Miroku just smiled wider and began his short interrogation. "Kagome-sama, are you able to resist my valentine's charms?" he asked.

"No," replied the miko shortly.

Moving to stand beside her, he asked, "Have you been captured, and am I holding your attention?"

"Yes," she bit out.

Shifting so that they stood shoulder to shoulder, he inquired, "Do you find yourself able to leave my side?"

"Miroku-sama…." Kagome grumbled threateningly.

"Well?" he prodded.

Sighing gustily, Kagome relented. "No, Miroku-sama. I do not find myself able to leave your side. Very clever of you. You've had your fun, so let me go now."

"Have I?" Miroku asked, as he moved to face the young woman.

"Have you what?" said Kagome with confusion.

Miroku leaned in until they were nose to nose. "Had my fun?" he supplied, lifting one brow.

"You wouldn't," spluttered the miko, flushing brightly at the possible implications.

Shifting closer so that his lips were just a breath away from her ear, he murmured, "Wouldn't I?" Kagome gasped when she felt his two hands settle lightly on her waist. His long fingers were splayed across the small of her back, just brushing against the boundaries of forbidden territory.

At that moment, a call from outside reached their ears. "Houshi-sama?"

The monk jerked back from Kagome, eyes bulging comically at the sound of Sango's voice. He stepped back and snatched the valentine from the miko's fingers, effectively releasing his spell. "No harm done, right Kagome-sama?" he whispered with pleading eyes.

Kagome snorted. "I'll let it go this once," she replied in a low voice, eyes flicking towards the door in anticipation of the taijiya's entrance. "However," the miko said firmly as she reached to pluck the valentine back from Miroku's hand, "I think I'd better make sure_ this_ doesn't lead to any more mischief."

Miroku sighed dramatically as his handiwork was reduced to confetti in the young woman's hands. "Such a shame," he said regretfully as he turned towards the door. "Still," he said, brightening. "I did accomplish what I set out to do."

Arching her brows at the beaming monk, she took his bait. "Which was?"

Miroku paused, his hand on the door covering. Looking over his shoulder with earnest violet eyes, he smiled softly. "To charm someone worth catching."

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note:** This oneshot is a part of what is quickly becoming an entire series. A monk for every season, perhaps? If you enjoyed my teasing monk and his light-hearted pursuit of a certain miko, make sure to check out _The Monk's Trick_ and _The Monk and the Mistletoe_.


End file.
